


Racnoss

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musing from Donna's perspective set after the events of Runaway Bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racnoss

 

  
The most frightening part was his face. He had offered it a chance–but his face as he flooded the Thames down the whole was so alien. So inhuman. I don't know where Gallifrey is, but it must be further than Mars. Are all the people of this 'Gallifrey' so hard? Maybe they're made with hearts of flint, to not blink as the water drowns the enemy.

He's like one of those South American idols, frozen in one expression of terror. Vengeance, ever vengeance; there is no changing his mind. If he gives you a chance–take it. He will not relent later. Yes, it was going to eat me, and it did kill Lance–but those screams will haunt my nightmares. Those screams and that face. I think Hitler might have looked so upon the last Jews.

No, I do not believe this Doctor is evil–he did save my life, after all. But his will is not a thing to be crossed lightly.


End file.
